Mixels x Tom & Jerry - Chapter 1 - The meeting
by Miezy666
Summary: A mouse and a cat are rivals - but not in my new Series "Mixels x Tom&Jerry"! The Mixels need help to defeat King Nixel and his army. They met mouse Jerry and cat Tom in their house - and the adventure started...


**Mixels x Tom &Jerry - Chapter 1 - The meeting**

Story written by Sakura Caroline Mizuki

Once upon a time there was a brown mouse named Jerry. He lives friendly in a house - until a gray cat came and tried to ruin Jerry's life. Tom didn't want a mouse in his new home and tried to hunt Jerry away. And the mouse had enough of the cat's trouble. Jerry got a plan...

"Why are you hunting me?", Jerry asked.

"Because you take my home!", Tom answered.

Jerry hadn't taken Tom's place, it's vise versa. Tom had.

"But I didn't take your place! You did it!", Jerry cried. He thought: "I need a plan..."

Jerry was desperately. He didn't want chasen by cat who took his place. So Jerry went a walk and had a good idea: He needed increase. But where he'll get them?

It was night. Tom was at home and Jerry was behind a window. He looked to Tom while he slept. Jerry sneaked into the home. He went to his mouse hole and made a magic potion. This ended in a explosion, Tom woke up and a portal appeared...

"What do you do there?!", Tom cried as he saw the portal.

"I don't know, er, it's a explosion!", Jerry cried back.

Suddenly various creatures varios colours appeared. One of them, a red bird with a flame head, was in worry. He said:

"Hello, dudes! Let you know me, I am Flain, the leader of the Infernites! I'm, er, we're in hurry! We need help! Our enemy names King Nixel want to destroy our world! We need help! IMMEDIATELY!"

"So, your name's Flain? Okay, you really need help. I'll help you!", Jerry said.

"You help us? You're a brave and cool mouse! Thank you! And who's the cat behind you?", Flain asked.

"Oh, me? I'm Tom, Jerry's rival. And Jerry is the little mouse! I wish I could help you too..."

"You can help us too", Flain said, "but you shouldn't catch that mouse. We need him!"

So Tom said that he'll help the colourful creatures. He should be in Teamwork with Jerry.

"Okay, I see, you are in big danger! Okay, Jerry, I forgive you. I hope you can forgive me? We should work in a Teamwork!", Tom said.

"Okay, forgive you. Okay guys, where are you coming from?", Jerry asked.

Flain said: "We're creatures names Mixels. And our enemy, King Nixel, has too many Nixels! They're stealing all our Cubits. Those are square-shaped ores in various colours. We've to save them! When all of them are stolen, we haven't enough power to fight the Nixels army! And I know, you two, cat and mouse, can help us. We're really thankful when King Nixel is defeated. Okay Mixels and newcomers, let's go in our world! We've to save our species and the Cubits!"

The Crossover adventure begins...

 **Sakura Caroline Mizuki presents: The great Mixels x Tom &Jerry Crossover!**

When the friends got returned into the Mixels's world, they've seen their enemy...

"Oh no, there's King Nixel!", a yellow Mixel with a curious hairdo said.

The big King Nixel seemed to destroy anything. Just, his first aim was the Muncho Land. There were three purple Mixels without help. They needed that. Tom, Jerry, Flain and some Mixels went to the Munchos to help. The other Mixels had to rescue their lands...

"Oh no! We need help!", a Muncho with big cheeks said. "King Nixel is destroying everything!"

"Oh, my. We are here to help everybody of you. But, I don't know how we beat King Nixel.", Jerry said.

Suddenly a Nixel army appeared.

"There are too many Nixels! We've to beat 'em all!", Flain said.

Flain picked out a Cubit with red and purple colours. He wanted to mix with the marten Mixel named Snax.

"Snax, we've to mix. Do it for your land!", Flain cried.

Snax didn't wait. He grabbed the Cubit and mixed with Flain. Now, they mix is Flainax, the fusion of Flain and Snax. Flain was the primary Mixel while Snax was the secondary one.

"Now I'll show you how a mixed Mixel fights.", Flainax said.

Tom and Jerry saw how Flainax fighted the other Nixels back. They're perplexed!

"I wish I was a Mixel too...", Jerry said. "When I was a Mixel, I could mix with Tom. It's just an imagination..."

"Okay, what could we do? I think we've to attack King Nixel. This is the best option to beat the King.", Tom said.

Jerry jumped from a chocolate plate and ran to King Nixel. The little mouse wanted to distract the King.

"Hey, you, you can't catch me!", Jerry cried.

"What? What's going on?! Who the hell are you?!", the King got more angry.

"Um, my name is, oh, I forgot it! I'm so sorry!"

"You can't escape me! Stop your run! Major, let out some of your Nixels! A mouse is in here!", the King shouted.

Major Nixel appeared. He saw Jerry too. Then Major Nixel sent a Nixels army to catch Jerry. But he was faster then the black creatures. He escaped.

"You miserable mouse! Damn it!"

Tom saw King Nixel at Major Nixel. Then he wanted to turn back, Tom came and jumped into King Nixel's face.

"Awrgh!", the King shouted. "Do what, Major!"

"Okay, okay, Nixels, the cat! Catch it!", the Major cried.

"Nix nix!"

"I hope the other Mixels don't need help", Flanax thought. "We haven't enough power yet!"

Some Nixels wanted to catch Tom, but he climbed over King Nixel's body.

"Stop it! It tickles!", King Nixels said.

"I like it when it tickles you", Tom said.

Then Tom gave the King a face slap.

"Awgh!", the King cried. "What shoul this?!"

Tom jumped from King Nixel to Major Nixel.

"And you? what about you?", Tom asked.

"You're a miserable cat!", he shouted. "You can't stop our plans! The Mixels's world will be ours!"

"Remind it, it isn't your world! You can't have it! Go and find your own world!", a purple Muncho with four arms shouted.

"Hey, who are you?", Tom asked.

"I am Berp, a Muncho Mixel. And you? You seem to be a good cat! You fight for our world! And our Cubits and candies will be saved."

King Nixel returned and wanted to ruin the Frosticon's land: The Frozen Volcanoes.

"Oh no, that can't be it! King Nixel and his army go to the Frozen Volcanoes! Guys, we've to stop him! Okay, let's go!", Flainax said and the both ones re-mixed.

End of the 1st chapter ~ Hope you like it :) ~ Your **Sakura Caroline Mizuki**

Mixels belongs to Lego and CN. Tom&Jerry belongs to Hanna Babera Studios. And the story belongs to me :)


End file.
